brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:1999bug/Interview with a customizer...
This week I decided to investigate what parts of customs intrigue people. As I am often regarded highly in the customization factor of the wiki, I decided to ask someone who is slightly lesser known for customs but still produces quality material that I enjoy. But what does this user think of the rest of the community? Which customs prove to be the best? Find out below. Q': "What kind of customs are your favorite? (Vehicles, Buildings, Minifigs, Action Figures, Technic, etc.)" :'A: "Well, it varies, but I'd have to say it's a tie between minifigures and vehicles." Q': "Do you enjoy simple models or elaborate models?" :'A: "Elaborate." Q': "If you could pick three of your own customs to become official sets, why would you pick them?" :'A: "I really like the functions and general design of the sets." Q': "What kind of LEGO themes are your favorite?" :'A: "Mainly Castle and Sci-Fi themes like Space and Agents." Q': "Why do you like the aforementioned themes?" :'A: "I really like the pieces and the minifigures, along with the functions and, as mentioned before, the general design of the sets." Q': "Are colors important to you? If a really good MOC had a terrible color scheme, would you mind?" :'A: "I think a color scheme is very important in good MOCs. A MOC colored like a rainbow - unless it IS a rainbow - looks very bad." Q': "Why do you like to make customs?" :'A: "They're fun to build and to admire afterwards. And, of course, to show them off to people. What good is a creation if there's no one around to see it?" Q': "Do you think the best MOCs are inspired by creativity and imagination or reality?" :'A: "I've seen some incredible Castle MOCs based on the middle ages, but also some astounding Sci-Fi customs. It varies widely, so I'd say 50-50." Q': "Are you ever inspired by others or do you like to do your own thing?" :'A: "Oh, I'm inspired by others all the time. I was mainly inspired by users on this wiki and also several users on MOCpages." Q': "Also, what are your views on the fad that is photoshopping minifigures? Is it inventive or boring? Would you rather see an actual MOC than them?" :'A: "I think photoshopped minifigures can be very cool, but I do prefer sets." Q': "Do you make customs when you are bored, in a creative mood, or do you have another reason?" :'A: "I make them when I'm bored or in a creative mood." Q': "Did you make customs before you were introduced to this site?" :'A: "Yes." This was simply fun to ask and helped me see through the eyes of others. I had a few varying opinions, but I mostly agree. I will leave the above user anonymous, but it may be obvious who it is anyway. Tell me your responses to the questions below and see if you agree. Category:Blog posts